Twi's Wings
by TwilightSparkle04
Summary: Twilight and her friends battle monsters and evil people who steal there queen This is still a work in progress so just give me a chance bro! Ok? ok! Yay friendship Please Review Ok I will shut up now REVIEW PLEASE I MUST KNOW
1. The secret

Chapter 1 The discovery

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz "Twilight it's your first day of high school"! "uhhhhhhhhhhhhg" I replied back, I sat up feeling depressed and heavy which was odd since i weighed less than a 6th grader, But I was way too tired to notice i trudged down the stairs To the kitchen where my mom was making french toast. "There you are i've been-" She screamed and fainted when she turned around and saw me. Well I didn't brush my hair, i don't look that bad do I? I ran to find a I saw my reflection I would have fainted to if i hadn't hit my head on the other wall. I had… I had a horn and wings? But its not possible not scientifically possible but its there in front of my eye's.

I went upstairs and checked my phone I had 47 missed calls from my friend Jasmine and 25 missed calls from Tersmia 15 calls from Emerald. I called Jasmine back she came at me with an avalanche of words "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG Why do i have a horn and ears and long hair that turns into a tail? WHAT IS GOING OOOOOONNNNNNNN"! "I have no idea but i have that problem too but i have wings as well! I replied I could hear a faint twinkle "hang on Tersmia is calling me. "Twilight I hope it's ok that i'm calling it's just that I have wings and I'm just confused, You know so many things I thought you would know." Asked Tersmia "I'm Sorry Tersmia I don't Know"

"That's ok Twi even you don't know everything" she hangs up. Jasmine's Hyperventilating on the other line OMG i got a text from Sarah Valdes the big shot fashionista from manhattan. She wants me to make 7 different Jewel-encrusted Dresses for a Show.""Oh I almost forgot about your new shop with your parents how's that going?"

"You're missing the point I can't leave my room because of this stupid pointy thing that sticking out of my head" "Your horn"? "Yes whatever"! "Come over now"! "But it's the First day of school and your mom will question you" "My mom fainted this morning she won't notice"

Jasmine was over in a flash, She hid her purple straight hair beneath a black shawl. And came into the house she came up into my room and reluctantly took off her Shawl and showed my the white unicorn horn and started Bawling "I just simply don't know what to wear nothings goes with a white unicorn horn"She started Sobbing "Oh Jas ! you never change" "But look at you Darling these wings how will you conceal them wait what about Emerald and Tersmia" they're probably hiding under a cloak or something at school " "Oh no We must go save Them" Jas declared She pulled two Purple Hoodies from her backpack threw one at me. We Snuck out of the house and got to the campus as the bell rang " We ran to the Administrators office, I obviously said something really smart like Hey we're here to see Tersmia Shyfeather and Emerald Jewel we're from the Horse farm of Manhattan and we were told we could find them here for a contest that they signed up for I put on a big fat cheesy smile And hoped she believed me. She sighed "ms. Aritoga please send Tersmia and Emerald down to the office" a few minutes later they both arrived. Emerald was covered by a hat and cape and Tersmia was wearing a big saggy hoodie. "Come on girls lots of information as you were promised" Jasmine exclaimed the two girls followed (although quite confused) Jaz into the parking lot I thanked the lady then left come on girls we have to figure this out we ran back to Jaz's shop she hid us in the basement storage room she stated grabbing random fabrics while Tersmia and I were flying up in the air while Emerald sulked at her spring green hair that she would have to brush for even longer in the morning.

Meanwhile Jasmine running around sewing fabrics and stuff i didn't understand, until she presented it to us hours later she gave us each packages of clothes, I got a purple medium sleeved shirt that had a low back so My wings wouldn't interfere. Being the fashion person that she is, she gave me a white skirt as well for my ears and horn she gave me a floppy magenta beanie that wouldn't have fit unless unless you have the Unicornish features that I have. Tersmia got a Blue and Yellow dress that went down to her knees and it had wing holes in the back along with a white newsboy cap.

Emerald got a lime green sweater and White Yoga Pants that had large pockets for her long green hair. Jaz had a White dress and black legging with some short black boots she got from upstairs to cover her horn she had one of those hair clips that look like a hat (her hair covered everything else).

"Ok we're ready to hit the town" Jasmine Yelled "Jasmine is that you aren't you supposed to be at school"? Yelled Her mom from upstairs we all started freaking out "ok you guy hide I'll distract her" I heard Jaz slowly go up the stairs the conversation they had was strange "Hi mom"Jaz said reluctantly

"Jasmine Velso Carmia Flower why aren't you at school You ran off there this morning"

"Mom I can explain" "Jazzy you can't do this I'll call a cab" "No mom I can't go to school"

"Come on honey it's just first day jitters" "No it's not that it's well.. I" I heard something drop down the stairs, it was the little hat that she was wearing over her horn "What happened Tom can you come here please Jaz go back downstairs" Jasmine came back down and picked up her hat "Come on girls lets go" Jas whispered we all put on cloaks and quietly walked up the stairs while Jasmine's mom was talking to her dad about school, how it was all his fault or something as we exited the house. Tersmia said "what do we do now"? "I guess we just go back to school" Emerald replied we all nodded in agreement and muttered I guess a bunch of times. When we got there just in time for the last class of the day I could hear snickering as we all ran into the room"Ok class welcome to history i'm just gonna call roll and then we'll start " After the teacher called roll I just got more nervous and I hoped no one saw my wings I also hope my hat doesn't fall off. After class Activities the bell rang and screams of delight filled the locker lined hallway. We ran out all clutching on to each other Huffing and puffing outside of school "Hey *pant* Guys maybe *pant* next time we should just *pant* walk out like a normal person, you know it's Just a suggestion". Tersmia said quietly "Yeah *pant* thats a good idea" Emerald agreed. my phone rang in my pocket I answered "Hello"?

"Twi come home and bring Jas, Emerald, and Tersmia


	2. Transfer

Chapter 2 Transferring

"come on girls let's go" I exclaimed

When we got to my house my mom was on the porch looking at us with worry she waved us to come inside. Once we got inside everyone was there even my dad which was strange since he was on a business trip

"girls remove your hats and cloaks and stay awhile" we all reluctantly took off the cloak and hats revealing our wings ears and horns Everyone in the room gasped I blushed

"Girls You are very special and you're destined for Awesomeness" Emeralds Dad told us

"But you can't do that here" he continued "WAIT hold up what do you mean not here, where are we going" Jas cried "I don't understand , what's going on"? Tersmia added

"We're sending you somewhere where there are people like you and you won't feel different" So your sendin' us off just like that that ain't right" Shouted Emerald with her southern accent That she Only used When she got Angry "Why can't we stay" "Because if people know you have have wings they'll take you away and test you etc." "Oh" I looked at them and they all looked on the brink of tears "Just go and pack" I was upstairs alone in my room aimlessly putting my belongings into bags" When Emerald called me "It's not fair its not like I have a horn or wings" "But you have ears and that pretty questionable" "Yeah you're right I guess

Oh Twi I don't want to leave" "I know Emerald I know" She hung up And I continued packing. my thoughts Jumping from one thing to another like what would it be like to live there will I have to share a room with someone, what would the people be like you know stuff like next day I was all packed and Jaz,Emerald, and Tersmia were waiting In the doorway. Come on guys lets go a black car was outside I said my goodbyes got in the car that was supposed to get us to… wherever we were going.

The trip To wonderland was long and boring and the driver wouldn't tell us where we were going so it was just us 9 long hours of Jasmine whining and giving herself and us makeovers. When we got there Too "Queen Solarity's School for Magical Students"

Apparently that is what is was called the first thing I noticed was how big it was I was 5 stories tall and there were several other buildings as well, also we were in the clouds! Anyway when we passed through the gates Emerald turned crystally and sparkly which was odd because no one else in our quartet had turned sparkly I wondered how often that happened. And if I thought my day couldn't get any weirder I was wrong! A tall figure was flying with wings from the roof? maybe? she wore a short white dress like Jaz's but hers had a big picture of a cartoon like sun on it and then black leggings with tiny stars twinkling she had a horn too like me I wonder If she was a student that would be awesome person to room with But she spoke with the voice of pouring melted chocolate "Hello girls welcome to my academy I am Queen Solarity I will show you to your dorms and classes"

We all marveled at Everything that the Queen showed us apparently the five story building was actually a mall and multiple restaurants which was nice since we were several thousand feet above earth's surface. She showed us a class list

It had the weirdest classes on it like:History of Equestrians,Mathematics (well there is some normal classes)Science, Flying class, Unicorn magic, crystal growing, Nature class,PE and English. When we got to the dorms the Princess gave us keys to a 4 person room so all of us would be together. There were two bunk beds 4 desks 2 closets and four Dressers " can I see your talents young ones? I would love to see your horns and wings " The princess asked we took of our cloaks and hats the princess didn't seem surprised since with my wings and horn despite the fact that I saw no one else with both but she gave us envelopes that had class schedules locks and a letter of acceptance and then left. We all chatted nervously and unpacked but Jas was upset because all the clothes she brought didn't all fit into the 2 closets and dresser that she demanded. at last we opened our class schedules My classes were:

1. Math

class

Magic

of Equestrians

Magic With Solarity

I was super confused but I didn't Tell my friends about my last class it didn't seem right to tell. Tersmia and I had flying class together. And I also had Unicorn Magic with Jaz the rest of classes I had with Emerald except For my last class Emerald Had the really Weird Class called Crystal Growing .


	3. First Day Part 1

Chapter 3 The first Day

We had some trouble waking up in the morning because of Yesterdays events we had all stayed up late talking and figuring things out . since Tersmia and I had wings we got the top bunks so we could get a bit of flying practice in .I heard a bell ring n the morning And shot up in my bed hit my head on the ceiling. "Twi are you ok?" Jas asked sleepily "Yeah I'm Fine" "I think that was the breakfast bell" Emerald Said We all hastily got dressed and headed down stairs to a Big dining hall that was at the bottom of the building Where There were Several People at A buffet Picking Food. My friends Were marveling At everyones Horns and Wings But Emerald Was gasping About All the People Who were All Sparkly. We went and got Breakfast when The Class Bell Rang I stood Up with my mouth Still full Of cereal I probably Looked Ridiculous Swallowed Hastily Which made me choke And I ran To my the First Class.

But I was stopped By A girl With Blue Wings And Another Girl With crystal hair, The girl with Crystal hair started Talking Very Fast "HI my name is Penelope This is Cassandra We're the Welcome Committee I noticed You And It's Our job To give you this Pamphlet and the Uniforms" She Took a Big breath And was about to start talking again But Cassandra Started First " The Uniforms Expand for your liking and and your style, and they can show you your favorite symbol on the skirt or shirt it depends. I suggest you change in the bathroom and also try not to get noticed rumors will spread" Cassandra Winked and walked down the hall with Penelope Right behind Her.

Well that definitely was something we all giggled, and Went to the bathroom(after we found it) and Changed then, we all split up me going with Emerald to Math Class We got there Just As the Bell rang we both found seats, The teacher walked in he Had a horn He noticed Me and Emerald. Then His Horn Lit up with Light blue magic and Produced a loud BEEEEP! All the Students Quickly sat down and stopped talking The teacher Then Announced "Okay people I would like to introduce Our new students Emerald and Twilight ". I noticed He was very Monotone I thought to myself This is Going to be a long year. When he asked a question I raised my hand And answered But I got It wrong! I never get A question wrong Some people Snickered in the back I blushed as the class continued but I didn't pay any attention to the lesson When class Let out me and Emerald Got out 3 Girls stopped Us "well it looks like Little miss Alicorn isn't so smart " The one in the middle said She had Crystal hair, Alicorn? I thought to myself I looked at her with confusion and Anger I must have looked Really mad Because Emerald said "Twi This isn't the time we need to get to science "The girl on the Right With Pegasus wings piped up "Oh what a coincidence thats our next class " She smiled at us With an evil smile which probably meant she didn't want to meet up to get Ice cream. they all walked away Snickering Emerald Asked A boy where Mrs. Smith class When I started walking I tripped A hot Pink Crystal Landing on my face I heard People laughing and Of course the Giggling Of The Three Obnoxious Girls Down the Hall.

I Am really mad, extremely mad, I mean come on it was one math problem really

I guess I over reacted in class a bit But I've had straight A's In middle school But yeah. Come on Really. And the Hot pink crystal Was pushing it too Far Bro, Way to far. The next thing I remember Was Me in the Nurses office. After I woke up I'm missing science class! Oh god I can't miss class. I shoot up, Then I feel super dizzy And my head hurts I look around Totally confused Then My vision Clears and I Stand Up shakily When The nurse Says "No you need to rest" I obviously should just say okay because I don't want to get into trouble But, Today I am rebellious "No I'm getting to class" "But-" I don't wait to hear what she has to say I grab my bag which is beside my bed An shoot out the Door Thats I see Total Destruction of the Hallway I walk back into the nurse's office and I ask what happened. When she looked at me She took of her nurse cap and the long light brown ponytails fell out I knew that I shouldn't have asked that Question Because I knew the answer, Why I was Here in the Office in the first place "You happened" I staggered Backward on to a random bed "What- how- I would - I don't " I'm still at a loss for words Unable to Imagine Had happened and Why. " Something triggered your magic I don't know what it was But It was caused by Anger and hatred. Well now I know what happened those three obnoxious girls that tripped me on a stupid Hot pink Crystal" The bell rang And Kids emerged from Classes I heard People Screaming in Worried Tones "Twilight Are you Okay"? Twilight"?

"Well it looks like your friends are here to see you" The nurse said Putting her cap back on. Tersmia Got to me first Flying at the speed of light,(Note about tersmia, When she gets worried or scared She starts thinking Bad things like zombie apocalypse Bad) "TWILIGHT! do you know how worried I was I thought you died Killed your self in the explosion that you made, And then I couldn't find you I was worried Sick-" "Tersmia Darling You must calm down You're dragging poor Twilight into the air".exclaimed Jasmine I realized That I was floating Five feet in the air Being Dragged Up by tersmia When she realized this She dropped me onto the On the bed "OW"! When did you learn how to fly like that" Said a voice behind Emerald. Tersmia Floated Down And hid behind me in Sheer Terror "Oh sorry " She Flew over the two girls in front. It was Cassandra. Oh good It wasn't a stranger. Tersmia Slowly Came out from Behind me. Then Another voice but this was super peppy voice said"OMG that was so Awesome! I mean it was a yellow tornado Shooting Towards the Nurses office. Thats Why we followed You Of course" that made Tersmia Hide all over again.

"Wait Lemme guess Penelope" I stated "Yepperoo" She Rose Over Everyone Sitting On a Soft Pink Crystal "Hi guys Remember me I gave you the Uniforms Remember"! She Squealed "Hey Penelope" Said an angered Emerald Penelope Was standing On her Head. She jumped Landing On her Butt. "Ha ha ha that was fun"! She stood up "HI"

Everybody Looked at her Then Started Laughing. Then Like everything It ended With the School bell. "OMG I HAVE TO GET TO CLASS" I scream then at tersmia "Tersmia WE must be off BYE" i Run out the door at top speed then I stop and I ask the Janitor where the flying class was. "Out on the Back Field" "Thank you" I scream As I run down the charred hall. I make It there When One of the Girls Who made me mad earlier snickered As I ran In late with Tersmia Trailing me. The teacher Spoke"Okay class Fly 50 laps then Do your wing exercises". The whole Class groaned, Then They all Took off into the Air. Tersmia flew a couple feet then fell Collapsed on the ground. The Teacher Came Over To us She Was REALLY tall, Really Long Ruby Red Hair Tied Back she had Bright red Wings behind her. "Ok girls To fly spread your wings, and Imagine yourself Going to that Cloud. We did as we were told I shot up the the cloud in a leaving a violet Trail behind me, And then I destroyed The cloud… Um yeah I hope thats normal here. Tersmia Slowly flies up to me, "That was very confuggling" I state I start to giggle then I start Laughing Totally Uncontrollably as I did flips in the air and spun like A total weirdo

Tersmia Was giggling too Hiding it behind Her hand Then I flew Over to Her And said "Hey Tersmia What where your Bunnies names again" she lifted up her hands about to lecture me about remembering things. When I flew over to her and started tickling her. Causing her to double over in Laughter Yelling at me to stop We end up Laughing our heads off At the freedom of Flying but it's just so weird. So between the freedom and weirdness I can't help but laugh. All the People flying laps Came and just stared at us with Confugglement. Just Made me laugh Even Harder The only person Who wasn't watching me Dork out was the Girl Who made me Go Explosive She was Flying with her Pink Wings I could tell she was really mad At me For stealing her spotlight.

of course I wasn't meaning To take her Spotlight. But really come on.

The bell Rings And me and Tersmia Giggle the whole way down to the field When she goes to her Next Class I find the Unicorn Magic Class. I sit down Next Jasmine. The teacher walks in You know those teacher in the movies that are super strict and they have those Pointy noses and the English accent Yeah well that was the magic teacher. We walks in With Pristine Everything "Class Raise" The class stood on it's feet " Hello as you know I am Ms. Starwinkle Today we will be learning a Fireball Spell and A shield Spell. So class For the Shield spell Image A shield And Shape or size It might take you a couple tries since It's a Complicated Spell. Not to brag or Anything But I got it on the First try Everybody Looked at me in Awe. "How did you get that so fast" Said A guy next to me "Oh its not that hard you just have to believe you can do this and imagine what it looks like and then Poof Done" He just stared at me totally dumbfounded. Then of course I start to giggle all over again His face was so confused as I made my Shield Go in loops and Circle around the Classroom until I can't focus on it anymore and It disappears into Oblivion The teacher suddenly Appeared in my face "There will be no funny business In this classroom Twilight Singer" "Sorry Ms. Starwinkle" I replied Trying to contain a laugh. She Glared at me clearly Loving my Amazing Optimisticness But I guess that Life must go on. Mustn't it?


	4. First Day Part 2

**SORRY GUYS ABOUT THE DELAY WILL BE WRITING MORE I HAVE LOTS OFF IDEAS **

**MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE**

The rest of the day was blur

Lunch: with friends

Equestrian history :We learned about the Rise of Crystal pony's which didn't make any sense

I was walking to Queen Solarity's Office, I didn't really Know what to expect. I peek through the Door It looks like A regular Office.

"Hello?" I say

"Good Twilight I'm Glad you're Here" A voice Says

I look Around at a window Stands Solarity.

"Please Sit" I sit in one of her Chairs. She sits in Her Chair

"Twilight have you noticed that you're a Little Different from the rest of the Students"

"Um I don't know if Being Called an Alicorn is bad or Good, Also Is Destroying Clouds Normal One more Thing so Is getting Unicorn Magic On the first try Weird or Something and What in the World Are Crystal Ponies".

Solarity Smiles, "The Thing is Twilight You are an Alicorn a Perfect Balance Of Unicorn, Pegasus and Pony. This makes you Extremely Powerful and Quite Dangerous, I also Heard you Blew up the Hallway" She raises her. Eyebrows I blush "Um It was accident"

"Oh I totally don't blame you those Girls Were Extremely Awful But try not to Get anger Get in the Way of your thinking because it results In Blown Up hallways" I laugh "So how can I control it and Use it Better"

"Well I'll talk to your Magic teacher But you'll Train with Me With the Things that She can't teach you"

"Like what"

"Long Range Teleportation, Goddess mode etc. Things that Unicorns Can't do"

"Teleportation Sounds Super Cool"

"It is" She says "But Twilight, Remember This You are very powerful Don't Trust Everyone"

"What Do you mean"

"An Alicorn Is very special People Will do anything to Get your Magic, Ok"?

"Ok, Princess" The Bell rang signaling the End Of the day

"Bye Twilight"

I walked Out of the Office, And head to the Dorm. Tersmia was already there "Hey Twilight wassup"

"Not much, I don't have like Any homework it's Awesome" "I know right" She laughed.

"What's so Funny" Emerald Says While Opening the Door "Lack of homework" I state

"I know it is SO awesome" she replies while she dumps her backpack on her Bed "Hey, Hey,Hey" Jasmine Says "Wassup Gurls"

"Awesomeness" I say

"no Homework"Tersmia Says

"Crystals"Emerald Says

"Crystals"? Jasmine says

"Ya I learned how to Grow Crystals Mine are Bright Green" Emerald Says

"Like your New hair and The Crystals in it" I say "Yep"

"Right That makes sense" We all Giggle.

**SORRY ABOUT SHORT CHAPTER!**


End file.
